


My Darling Artemisia

by barbitone



Series: Merlin Fanfiction [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (but like nice and gentle), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art AU, Artist!Gwen, Blow Jobs, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Figure Drawing, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Professor!Gwen, Professor!Merlin, Recreational Drug Use, Sort Of, Threesomes, Top Merlin, Voyeurism, artist!Merlin, but like nice, terms of endearment, voyeurism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: “Arthur,” Gwen said, looking over to him consideringly. “Is Merlin the only one that gets to draw you, or are you open to working with other artists?”Arthur laughed. “Well,” he said, still slightly giddy, “seeing as how nude modeling inevitably ends up with me hard and jerking off- no, I generally don’t work with other artists.”“That wouldn’t be a problem for me,” Gwen said, her eyes dark and glittering with something between amusement and desire.





	My Darling Artemisia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Into Cézanne’s Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057025) by [barbitone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone). 



> SO. Here's one more porn for the Merthur Art AU. I'd say go read [Into Cézanne’s Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057025) first but this is basically porn, so I guess it doesn't matter. You'll miss out on some details that have previously been covered (what does The Painting look like? How did Arthur and Merlin meet? What does Merlin's office look like?) but ultimately it's whatevs yo.
> 
> Title is a reference to [Artemisia Gentileschi](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Artemisia_Gentileschi), a female Italian Baroque painter. I tried to pick a female artist that was closer in style to what I'd imagine for Gwen, but honestly Artemisia as a name was so perfect I just stuck with it. I imagine Gwen does large-scale charcoal and chalk/pastel drawings that are closeups and very impressionistic, almost abstract. Maybe a bit like [Georgia O'Keeffe](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Georgia_O%27Keeffe)
> 
> In contrast, Merlin works primarily with oil paint and brings a lot of realism to his work while adding magical realism through fantasy elements to his art. 
> 
> ANYWAYS. Enjoy the fic :)

 

* * *

 

 

“Is there any surface in here you haven’t had sex on?” Gwen asked, looking around dubiously as she stood in the middle of Merlin’s office. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Merlin said dismissively, locking the door behind them.

“Merlin!” Arthur exclaimed, suddenly embarrassed. Of course there was- but the first thing he saw was the couch, and that was right out. And then there was the desk, and the lounge chair in the corner, and- Well, there was Merlin’s stool by the easel, except there had been that one time-

“Right,” Gwen said with a laugh and dropped down to sit cross-legged on the thick rug in the center of the room.

They’d had sex there, too, but Arthur kept quiet about that as he sat down, leaning back against the couch while Gwen rifled through her bag. She pulled out a bottle of wine and handed it over for him to open while she kept searching for something else.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked.

“Coming,” he said with a grin, grabbing something out of his desk drawer before he came to sit next to them in a loose circle.

Arthur took a deep swig of wine before setting it down in the center between them and Gwen finally found what she’d been looking for, pulling a small glass pipe out of a satin baggie. 

“Wait a minute,” Arthur said as Merlin handed over a medicine bottle full of- oh shit. Weed. 

“What?” Gwen asked as she packed a bowl. 

“What do you mean, _what_?” Arthur hissed. “You’re _professors_! And I’m the fucking- _president_ of the university! We’re going to smoke _weed_ on campus?”

“Yeah?” Merlin asked, grinning. “It’s practically legal, and either way- it’s friday night well before exams- no one will be here. What’s the problem?”

Gwen was already lighting the bowl and inhaling deeply.

“It’s not like we’re doing heroin,” Merlin said, rolling his eyes.

“It’s cherried,” Gwen managed, shoving the still-smoking bowl over to him.

“You’re just gonna waste it?” Merlin asked, eyes wide in fake shock.

“Fuck you,” Arthur said and took it, taking a hit. Damn. He exhaled slowly. That was- good...

He took another hit and passed it to Merlin, who was grinning at him now.

“Shut up, I don’t approve of this,” Arthur muttered, the world swimming slow and pleasant around him. He let his head fall back against the couch, impossibly relaxed. “Gimme that wine,” he muttered. 

“You sure you wanna get twisted?” Merlin asked.

“Whatever, I’m not driving.”

Merlin laughed. “Ok, here-”

Arthur took the bottle and drank deep. He felt _great._

They hung out for a while, talking about something Arthur couldn’t remember, and then-

“It’s been ten years,” Gwen said. “Surely now it’s far enough away? I’m dying to see it, really. I bet it’s amazing.”

“It is, you know it is,” Merlin said, laughing. “But it’s private. It’s not up to me.”

“Arthur?” Gwen asked.

“What?” Arthur said, looking up at them.

“Is it ok with you if I- is it ok if Merlin shows me the painting?”

“What?” Arthur asked, but then Gwen looked up, staring at the large painting hanging on the wall next to the door, shrouded by a dark velvet blanket. 

Arthur flushed. “Uh.” He looked at Merlin, surprised to see his husband shrug with a grin. It _had_ been ten years, and Gwen was a close friend. What exactly was he so embarrassed about? “Ok,” he said slowly.

“You’re sure?” Merlin asked, suddenly serious. “You’re not just saying that because you’re high?”

Arthur laughed a little. “I took two hits an hour ago and had some wine, it’s not like I’m wasted.” Was it really such a big deal? “Yeah, it’s fine,” he said with a shrug.

Merlin stood and got his step stool to pull the blanket off the canvas. Gwen gasped. Arthur nearly gasped too. He’d been so impossibly young then, so fresh-faced. Even now, he could hardly believe the story of how they’d gotten together- it had been the first and last time that just going with the flow had gotten him anywhere good. It had taken five sessions after that first time for Merlin to finally deem the painting finished and Arthur remembered each one fondly. Too fondly in fact, he should probably stop thinking about it before he popped a boner in front of Gwen.

“Wow,” she said quietly. “ _Wow_.”

She pressed her hands to her lips, speechless for a second, before turning to Merlin, to both of them. 

“It’s- I mean. It’s one of your best works.”

“Yeah,” Merlin said, impossibly proud as he shot a hot glance Arthur’s way.

“I’m serious,” Gwen said, drawing closer to examine the brush strokes, reaching out to touch the surface of the painting and pulling away before she was quite there. “Merlin-” she paused for a long moment.

“It’s easy when you have the perfect muse,” Merlin said, trying to keep the moment light as he went over to sit next to Arthur.

“Arthur,” Gwen said, looking over at him consideringly. “Is Merlin the only one that gets to draw you, or are you open to working with other artists?”

Arthur laughed. “Well,” he said, still slightly giddy, “seeing as how nude modeling inevitably ends up with me hard and jerking off- no, I generally don’t work with other artists.” 

“That wouldn’t be a problem for me,” Gwen said, her eyes dark and glittering with something between amusement and desire.

Arthur froze, suddenly feeling hot under the collar. “Uh,” he said, turning to find reassurance in Merlin and seeing only surprised arousal instead. Great, that was- shit. No help at all.

“Listen,” Gwen said carefully. “I’m not- I’m not trying to make it- _weird_. But. Maybe if you were- into the idea-? I have my sketchbook...” 

“Uh,” Arthur said. This was crazy, wasn’t it? He looked back at Merlin but his husband was flushed and staring wide-eyed at him. 

“Merlin?” Arthur asked. 

Merlin swallowed nervously. “It’s- it’s whatever you want to do, darling.” 

Arthur closed his eyes and shuddered a little. Merlin only ever called him _darling_ when they were-

“What do you think?” Gwen asked.

Oh. Oh, shit. He was already kind of turned on like some kind of pavlovian response and- shit. He wasn’t sure he was thinking clearly anymore because the idea sounded kind of- hot. But it was weird, wasn’t it? It was definitely weird. Except Merlin, that perverted bastard, was looking at him flushed and wide-eyed, and Gwen- fuck.

He’d always had a bit of a thing for Gwen, although obviously he’d been too head-over-heels for Merlin for anything to come of it past a few naughty daydreams and- wow. They’d all kind of gone a bit like this, hadn’t they?

He swallowed. The sound seemed impossibly loud in the suddenly perfectly silent room.

“Ok,” he said and looked over at Merlin. “Ok?”

“Ok,” Merlin said.

Gwen was grinning, her cheeks flushed and eyes glittering.

“So- _now_?” Arthur asked, hands tightening nervously in his lap.

“Yeah, now,” Gwen said. “Before you get scared and change your mind.” 

“Um. Ok,” Arthur said and stood, too off balance to get offended at the implication he was scared of anything. “I’ll just go- uh. Get. Ready.” Naked, was what he meant, but suddenly he felt impossibly shy. He walked over to the closet where Merlin kept the clean robes and grabbed one before heading into the bathroom out in the hall.

Was this a horrible idea? He honestly didn’t know.

He undressed slowly, sort of numb and surprised at himself, and then he was naked under the robe and staring at himself in the mirror.

That first time, with Merlin, he’d felt a thrilling uncertainty about what would happen but it had faded over time into warm comfort. He knew how their sessions would go, he knew he’d be posed and watched and drawn as he sank into a pleasant dreamy arousal while laid out naked for Merlin. Then they’d have sex of course, and it would be fantastic. Merlin always had some kind of dirty trick up his sleeve and it was always amazing, fun, fresh, ridiculously hot. 

He wasn’t complaining about any of it, he wasn’t a complete moron, after all. He understood exactly how lucky he was, how good he had it. He loved feeling comfortable and safe and he’d come to terms with the fact that he’d never feel that uncertain thrill again. But here it was back again, and it was driving him a little crazy. He didn’t quite know how to deal with it now, after all this time, but he knew he wanted more.

There was a soft knock on the door and Arthur turned to see Merlin walking in. 

“Hey,” he said before pulling Arthur into an easy kiss. “You ok? You sure you want to go through with this?”

“I think so,” Arthur said. “Are _you_ ok? You’re not… jealous? Or-” Arthur flushed and looked away. Merlin wasn’t exactly the jealous type and he felt embarrassed even suggesting it.

“I think it’ll be hot,” Merlin said, grinning. “But I want to make sure you’re good with it. You can change your mind if you want, you know Gwen will understand.”

“No-” Arthur said, a little too quickly. “No, I think-” he swallowed nervously.

“Yeah,” Merlin breathed out and kissed him again. “I talked to Gwen,” he said, pulling away. “She’s just gonna- draw. And watch. I’m not jealous, but-” Merlin broke off, gaze suddenly intense. “But no one gets to touch you except me.”

“Ok,” Arthur nodded, turned on by the possessive side he hadn’t realized Merlin had. “Yeah, that sounds- good.”

Merlin smiled. “Ok. And- we can stop whenever, understand? For any reason. Don’t be afraid to say something if you’re not feeling it, I’ll be right there with you the whole time.”

“Of course,” Arthur said, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

“Alright. Ready?” Merlin offered his hand and Arthur took it. He suddenly felt ten years younger, oddly lost and thrilled and turned on, like he was going on an adventure.

When they walked back into the room Arthur was surprised to see the furniture had been rearranged. When did they have the time to do this? Had he really been in the bathroom for that long? 

The couch was shoved out of the way, replaced by a deep chaise lounge they didn’t use too often, set at an angle against the wall. It was draped with a dark sheet and a few pillows, the lights already on and arranged around it. Merlin’s easel was in the corner of the room, replaced by a wingback armchair and a small table for Gwen’s pencil case.

“Ready?” she asked easily, settling in the chair. She’d pulled her hair up into a messy bun and a few tendrils had escaped to frame her face and her long elegant neck. She’d changed clothes at some point too, now she was wearing too-large denim overalls over a white tank so thin it was practically see-through. Arthur found himself staring, sure he could see the shadow of a dark nipple through the fabric, just above where the overalls were sagging a little. He swallowed nervously.

“Still ok?” Merlin whispered to him and Arthur nodded.

“Merlin,” Gwen said. “You know his angles best of all. Pose him for me- a sitting position, I think.”

“Ok,” Merlin said and looked back at Arthur.

This was the moment. The moment where they could stop and pretend this had never happened, or that it had all just been some kind of naughty joke. 

Arthur slipped off his robe and stood perfectly naked in the middle of the room for a tense second before Merlin said “...here,” and pointed to the chaise lounge. “Just- sit,” he said, “and we’ll adjust from there.”

Arthur was already feeling unbearably hot as he sat. Then Merlin came closer and arranged his limbs into something wanton, knees spread wide and his right arm draped over the back of the chaise while his left hand rested on his thigh, his fingers practically touching his cock, and Arthur was _burning_.

“How’s this?” Merlin asked, stepping back.

“I think we’re missing something,” Gwen said slowly, running her eyes down Arthur’s body appreciatively. Oh god. He could practically feel her watching and shivered as though she’d touched him. He was already hard and they hadn’t even started. “Merlin, do you still have that crown?”

“Of course,” Merlin said and went to rifle through his cabinets before he came back with the gold circlet and set it gently over Arthur’s brow. “Relax, darling,” he murmured for Arthur’s ears alone and Arthur let himself sink back into the cushions, caught in the moment.

“Perfect,” Gwen breathed out.

“Yeah,” Merlin echoed and Arthur found himself trembling, caught between the two of them. Gwen started sketching furiously while Merlin stood behind her, staring as he leaned casually against his desk, and suddenly Arthur couldn’t look away.

He was hard, had been for a while, and he wanted to touch himself but something in Merlin’s gaze said _no_ so he held himself back, hands trembling. There was music playing but he couldn’t pay attention to it, all he could think about was how exposed he was, how vulnerable. He was flushed all over, his cock throbbing for attention. But he could wait. Couldn’t he? He wasn’t sure anymore. He closed his eyes but he could still _feel_ them, in the room with him.

Gwen turned the page of her sketchbook and the sound startled him, making him jerk and look over.

She grinned, running her eyes slowly down his body before she turned away, looking at Merlin.

“Merlin,” she said sweetly. “Our king looks so regal, but so lonely. For the next pose I think he needs a supplicant, don’t you?”

Merlin swallowed nervously and straightened. He walked over to Arthur and all of a sudden he realized they were both playing to Gwen’s tune now.

“On your knees, Merlin,” she said and Merlin did as he was told, dropping to his knees between Arthur’s spread thighs. “Put your hands on his hips.” Merlin did, his hands cool and grounding, familiar and calloused. He settled his thumbs into the crease between Arthur’s groin and thighs suggestively, so close and yet not close enough. He pressed down a little and Arthur bit back a gasp. He shivered as he looked up at Gwen, watching them.

“Just- fifteen minutes for this one,” she said and Arthur found himself staring down at Merlin on his knees before him. Oh god- he wanted more, he wanted _anything_. He was so hard, hot and aching for it, but Gwen was in charge now, and he didn’t dare move a muscle without her say-so.

An impossible amount of time passed, ages, as he stared at Merlin so close and yet so far away, and then Gwen turned a page and said- 

“Merlin- are you just going to leave him like that? He’s aching for you.”

Merlin gasped and bent to take Arthur’s cock in his mouth and Arthur bit his lip to muffle his moan as he arched closer, trying to get more.

“Slowly,” she said and Merlin slowed down, leaving Arthur reeling. “ _Slower_ ,” Gwen said and he was going mad now with the feeling of Merlin’s mouth sliding so slick over him, teasing more than bringing him closer to any kind of release.

“That’s it,” Gwen said and licked her lips as she watched them. “Just like that. Twenty minutes.”

Arthur moaned, melting back against the chaise, legs spread wide as Merlin swallowed him down.

“Gwen, please-” Arthur whispered. He couldn’t take this for twenty minutes, he was going crazy already. 

“Twenty minutes,” she repeated firmly.

“Oh fuck,” Arthur said, dropping his head back and sliding down a little, anything for more stimulation. But there was no getting more than what he’d been allowed, just Merlin’s mouth teasing him mercilessly. Arthur had to tighten his hands over the sheet to keep himself from just- _grabbing_ Merlin’s head to make him to go faster, make him suck him for real. 

“Stop,” Gwen said after a while and Arthur whined in frustration as Merlin pulled back.

“Wait,” she said, rifling through her pockets. “Merlin?”

Merlin closed his eyes for a moment, flushed and breathing hard, and then turned towards her.

“Catch,” she said, tossing him a bottle of lube. Merlin was a little slow on the uptake and it nearly hit him in the face, but he managed to get his hands up just in time and Gwen winked before sprawling out in her chair and bringing the sketchbook back up into her lap. She was flushed now too, her smile impossibly wide and satisfied over her face.

Merlin looked up at Arthur almost helplessly and Arthur swallowed, staring at the lube in his hands. The implication was clear, but was this going too far? Were they seriously going to just- _fuck_ while Gwen watched?

Arthur huffed out a soft laugh, suddenly giddy. Merlin had just sucked his dick while Gwen watched and ordered them around, if there’d been a point that was too far, they’d already passed it.

“On your back, Arthur,” she said sweetly. “Help him, Merlin.”

Merlin grinned up at him and pressed a hand to his chest, pushing him sideways to sprawl over the chaise before getting up and settling himself between Arthur’s thighs.

“Still good, darling?” he whispered.

“As long as you touch me soon, yeah,” Arthur managed. “Are you ok?” 

“Yes, love,” Merlin said and leaned down to kiss him. Arthur heard the sound of a page turning but it seemed far away as Merlin licked into his mouth, biting at his lower lip. He brought his hands up to wrap around Merlin’s shoulders, fingers fisting into his shirt, trying to pull him in closer. Merlin made a muffled groan and Arthur gasped as he felt Merlin pressing against him, felt the front of Merlin’s jeans brushing against his aching cock and arched up into him, trying to rub himself off.

“As beautiful as this is,” Gwen said a little breathlessly, “I need you two to stop before you get too excited. Merlin- pull back.”

Arthur groaned as Merlin pressed a final quick kiss to the side of his mouth and pulled away, flushed and panting. He was grinning as he reached out to adjust the crown over Arthur’s brow and Gwen turned a page as Merlin fumbled for the lube, lying forgotten on the chaise.

“Finger him open, Merlin,” Gwen said and Arthur gasped as he felt Merlin’s slick finger brushing against him. He let his head drop back to the cushions as Merlin slowly pressed inside, warm and sure and familiar.

“Oh fuck,” he breathed out. Merlin curled his finger up and Arthur jerked, arching towards him.

“Easy,” Gwen said and Merlin slowed, leaving Arthur trembling.

“Merlin, _please_ -” Arthur gasped, but Merlin stayed perfectly still, grinning wickedly down at him. 

“You can do it, darling,” Merlin whispered. “Stay still for Gwen, now.”

“Fuck,” Arthur shuddered. “Fuck you. Please- come _on_.”

“No,” Merlin said. “Not yet.”

“Slowly,” Gwen said and Arthur moaned as Merlin started pumping into him.

“Hands above your head, darling,” Merlin said. “Hold on to the chaise so you’re not tempted to touch yourself.” 

Arthur whimpered and did as he was told.

“Give him more, Merlin,” Gwen said and Merlin pushed a second finger inside.

“Ah!” Arthur cried out. It was so much and yet not nearly enough. He tightened his hands over the arm of the chaise, the sheets that covered it. Merlin curled his fingers up against his prostate firmly and Arthur arched up, desperate for it, only to be pushed down by Merlin’s other hand over his chest.

“Can he come just from this?” Gwen asked.

“Yes,” Merlin said. “Do you want him to?”

“That depends. Will he be able to keep going after, or will that be the end? We have at least another hour left if we’d like.”

Arthur moaned and closed his eyes, unbearably turned on by them talking about him, vulnerable and laid out before them, as casually as if they were discussing picking out shirts in a store. 

“He can keep going,” Merlin said. “Can’t you, love?” The last was directed at him and Arthur was nearly delirious with pleasure. His cock was so hot and hard he thought he’d explode at any moment. Any touch now would set him off but that was no help, Merlin knew exactly what to do, how to keep him trapped here, feeling like this, for as long as he wanted. “Do you want to come for Gwen, now? Or would you rather wait for later?”

“Oh fuck,” he moaned, straining against Merlin’s hand on his chest, against Merlin’s fingers inside him, rubbing firmly, mercilessly at his prostate.

“What do you want, darling? You have to say it.”

“You know what I want,” Arthur gasped. “Please- just let me-”

“Gwen?” Merlin asked.

“Please,” Arthur begged. “Gwen, _please-_ ”

“Make him come, Merlin.”

Merlin started pressing more firmly, urgently into him and Arthur gasped and moaned, losing control as he fought to bring himself just that tiny bit closer.

“Merlin- touch me!”

“I’m touching you now, darling.”

But that wasn’t what he meant and Merlin knew it. Fuck- he wanted Merlin’s hands on his cock, wanted Merlin’s mouth- but there was nothing he could do but hold on to the chaise and lose himself as Merlin fucked up into him, just right.

“Come on, Arthur. Let go for me, for us. Look at you, you’re so beautiful like this. Just let go- come for us.”

Arthur gasped and then he was shuddering against Merlin and moaning loudly as he came, just from the feeling of Merlin inside him, talking to him, looking at him. From both of them looking at him. Waves of pleasure took him over, wiping his thoughts into blank static, but as the static faded he found himself still trapped between them, naked and spread with Merlin’s fingers inside him.

Merlin slowed but didn’t stop and Arthur whimpered with overstimulation, twisting away from him to get some respite that wasn’t coming.

“Beautiful,” Gwen breathed out.

“Yeah,” Merlin said, still pushing into him languidly.

Arthur was too boneless to move away, to tongue-tied to ask him to stop. But he didn’t really want him to stop, either. He wanted more of this, of all of it, despite his orgasm. Already he wanted it all again.

“Is he alright?” Gwen asked.

“He’s fine,” Merlin said, pressing a kiss to Arthur’s chest and biting lightly at his nipple. He was gentle but the feeling was too much all the same and Arthur gasped sharply.

“Stay like that a while,” Gwen said, turning the page of her sketchbook.

Merlin laid his head down over Arthur’s chest and Arthur could feel his breaths over his damp skin, a shocking rhythmic coolness. Merlin was still pushing into him lazily with one hand while rubbing at himself through his jeans with the other and Arthur’s arousal was building up again, but for now he found himself relaxing a little, waiting patiently as he listened to Gwen sketching in her chair.

She turned a page and his cock jumped, already conditioned by the sound to know that more was coming, soon- _now._

“I want you to fuck him, Merlin,” Gwen said and Arthur shut his eyes in anticipation. Oh god. He wanted it so badly. “I want him on his knees.”

“Can you manage that for me, darling?” Merlin asked quietly, pulling his fingers out of Arthur’s body after what felt like ages, leaving him empty and wanting. He stroked his hands over Arthur’s shaking thighs, gentling him. “Do you think you can turn over for me? Or do you want to stay just like this?”

Arthur wasn’t entirely sure he could move with the way he was shivering uncontrollably, but he wanted to give Gwen what she’d asked for. The idea of disappointing her suddenly seemed unbearable.

“It’s alright if you can’t, love,” Merlin whispered and trailed kisses down his chest. “I know you must be tired now. Just tell me what you want to do.”

“I-” Arthur started and licked his lips nervously. For a second he felt like they were totally alone and the feeling was warm and comforting. But then he looked up and saw Gwen waiting patiently for them, for him, and felt an anxious energy filling him. “I can do it. Just-”

“I’ll help you,” Merlin said, pressing forward to kiss him gently before moving to drag his tongue down Arthur’s neck. Arthur gasped at that, angling his face to give Merlin more access. “Let go of the couch, love. Let go for me.”

Arthur winced as he let his hands unclench from the sheets and drop down over Merlin’s back, holding him close.

“You’re doing so well. You’re always so good for me.” Merlin pressed a final kiss to his lips before pulling away, getting off the chaise to let him move.

His body was tense and trembling but Arthur managed to sit up a little and turn so he was lying on his stomach on the chaise. He was breathing hard as he felt Merlin’s hands on his waist, helping him move his hips up and get his legs under him. He rearranged the pillows so Arthur was supported, comfortable, and then helped him bring his hands back up to grip the arm of the chaise before him.

“Alright?” Merlin asked, stroking his side gently, but Arthur was trembling, hot with arousal and embarrassment as he lay naked with his ass up in the air, waiting for Merlin to come closer. He opened his eyes to see Gwen staring at them, her lips slightly parted and her sketchbook forgotten in her lap. One of the straps of her overalls was sliding down her shoulder and it was unmistakable now, he could definitely see the dark shadow of her nipple through her tank, the tip hard and straining against the thin fabric. 

Arthur shut his eyes, trying to take deep breaths to calm himself down.

“Are you alright, Arthur?” Merlin asked again, a little more insistent now, and Arthur knew he had to answer or risk all this stopping.

“Yeah,” he managed, tightening his hands over the arm of the chaise. He pushed his ass up a little higher, eager to keep going, wanting to feel Merlin inside him.

“Good,” Merlin said and fumbled at the zip of his jeans. He slicked himself up quickly and lined himself up as Arthur tightened his hands in anticipation.

“Ready?” Merlin asked, but Arthur knew in his gut he wasn’t talking to him.

“Go on,” Gwen said, her voice breathy and low.

“Relax for me,” Merlin said as he pushed in a little and Arthur groaned. He knew how to do this by now, he’d gotten plenty of practice. But suddenly knowing Gwen was here made him feel lost and unsure again and it was impossible to find that familiar easiness. He tried relaxing, but all he could think about was Gwen watching him, both of them.

“You’re too tight, love,” Merlin murmured. “I don’t want to hurt you. Relax, open up for me, let me in.”

Arthur gasped, trying. Merlin felt so huge inside him and he just- _couldn’t_.

“Easy,” Gwen said, low and soothing, and that helped. “You’re doing so well. You’re so beautiful like this. We’ll make it so good for you if you’ll just let us.”

And that was- fuck. Arthur felt his muscles ease up a little and groaned as Merlin sank in deeper.

“That’s it,” Merlin was saying, “that’s good-” 

And then they were both talking to him and Arthur couldn’t take it anymore, he turned his face into the pillows and arched his back, practically sobbing as Merlin started thrusting into him in earnest, angling himself to rub against his prostate every time.

“There it is-”

“Just like that-”

“Is that good for you, darling?”

Arthur was lost, couldn’t even tell who was talking to him anymore as he gasped for breath, trapped and overwhelmed, completely invaded in the sweetest way.

“Is it- would it be weird if I- if I touched myself?” he heard Gwen asking and found himself laughing. His body shuddered and contracted, only making Merlin’s cock feel more impossibly huge inside him and then his laughter was turning into desperate moans and he was pushing himself back against Merlin pumping so steadily into him.

He opened his eyes to see Gwen had unhooked her overalls and thrust her hand inside, rubbing herself in time to Merlin’s thrusts.

“Oh fuck,” he whispered and slid a hand down to touch himself but Merlin caught his wrist and pushed it back to the chaise. 

“You have to ask permission first, darling,” he whispered.

Arthur couldn’t think straight, he wanted it so bad, he was burning up. Merlin slowed and it was unbearable.

“You have to ask,” Merlin repeated himself.

“Oh fuck,” Arthur managed, shaking. “ _Please-_ Merlin, please! I want-”

“No,” Merlin said and Arthur could hear the smirk in his voice, “not me.”

He stopped completely then and Arthur was left practically sobbing with disappointment.

“Please, Gwen,” he begged, looking up at her as she stared back wide-eyed and flushed. The moment stretched into something hot and trembling and then she grinned and licked her lips.

“Come for us, Arthur,” she said and he nearly did just from her saying it, would have if Merlin hadn’t stopped moving just a moment before.

“Oh fuck,” Arthur groaned and Merlin was folding over him, fucking him just right as he slid his hand down to stroke him firmly, quickly. He’d been waiting so long right on the edge and now he could barely breathe- it was too much, too good.

“That’s right, darling,” Merlin was whispering, his tone wavering. “Come on, just like that-”

“Ah- Ah! Merlin! Oh- oh fuck- !”

Merlin’s hand tightened around him and he was coming, hot waves of pleasure taking him over, pushing through him. He was making truly embarrassing and wanton sounds now but all of a sudden he didn’t care, lost in bliss.

Merlin fucked him through it, past it, and then Arthur was limp over the chaise as he tried and failed to catch his breath and Merlin was still inside, still thrusting.

“Come on, Merlin,” Gwen said. “You can do it, you’re so close- come on-”

Merlin gasped brokenly as his hands tightened over Arthur’s hips, his movements growing uneven and uncertain and he was coming too, shuddering and folding down over Arthur’s back to bite at his shoulder.

Arthur jerked in surprise and that made Merlin whimper and press closer, and then he was stilling at last, breathing hard.

The three of them were silent for a long moment, coming down. Arthur heard a rustle of cloth and Gwen whispering, “ _holy shit,_ ” and he laughed a little helplessly.

Merlin gasped, his softening cock twitching before he pulled out and Arthur collapsed fully to the chaise.

“Um. I’ll- I’ll get you a damp towel,” Gwen said and stood a little unsteadily before leaving.

Merlin shifted until they were laying on the chaise side by side, facing each other, and kissed him gently, bringing his hand up to cradle the side of Arthur’s face.

“Alright?” he asked with a smile.

“Yeah,” Arthur said, shivering.

Merlin reached over to trail his fingers over his forehead, just under the crown that had somehow managed to stay on through all of it. “Suits you,” he whispered, eyes sparkling.

Then Gwen was back and Merlin was sitting up a little to take the towel and wipe at himself half-heartedly before turning to do the same, more thoroughly, for Arthur.

“Should I- um. Should I go?” Gwen asked in a small voice. She seemed uncertain now in a way she hadn’t been before, when she’d been confidently ordering them around, telling them how they should be fucking each other.

Arthur looked up into Merlin’s warm blue eyes and smiled.

“No,” he said. He could feel it in his gut- if she left now, everything would get fucked. “You should stay.”

“Ah. Um. Ok,” she said, pausing uncertainly in the middle of the room.

“Can you pass me the robe?” Merlin asked.

“Sure,” she said, glad to have something to do as she bent down to pick the robe up off the ground before handing it to Merlin, who draped it gently over Arthur before pulling back at last to put his dick away, zipping up his jeans. Arthur realized all over again that he was the only one naked in the room, but now, after the fact, it seemed a little less pressing.

“I wouldn’t mind another hit of that weed,” he said, throwing his hand over his eyes.

“Sure,” Gwen said, grabbing the weed and her pipe off Merlin’s desk before coming back over to settle cross-legged on the rug. Merlin let himself slide to the floor too, leaving his left arm draped over Arthur’s thighs as he grabbed the wine bottle and took a slow drink before passing it up to him. Arthur took a drink too, and then Gwen was handing him the pipe and the lighter and he raised his head up just high enough to take a hit.

If he was feeling boneless before, now he was just a limp noodle and it was amazing. He grinned as he gave the pipe back to her.

“So did you actually get any drawings done or was this just fuel for the spank bank?” he asked, laughing a little.

“Holy shit!” Gwen said, scrambling up to get her sketchbook, forgotten in her chair. “Listen, I think I have a whole show here, to be honest,” she said, opening up to the first drawing she’d done. Arthur and Merlin leaned in around her to see.

“Wow,” Merlin said and Arthur found himself thinking the same. Her pencil strokes were broad and sure, impossibly fluid. She’d captured the lines of their bodies so perfectly, captured their wanton pleasure, their desire for each other. Arthur found himself blushing again as she turned the pages slowly.

Some of the drawings were full body portraits featuring a clear likeness of the two of them, while others were close ups- drawings of hands clenched tight, mouths open in desperate gasps. Was this what they looked like? Arthur had seen himself in Merlin’s paintings of course, but it was different here, with the both of them. It was different through Gwen’s eyes.

“I’m thinking a series of pastel drawings, big ones, _huge_ ones,” she said intently, turning the pages slowly. “So big they hit you right in the gut as soon as you step into the room. Closeups for the most part, nothing easily recognizable, for sure. But this is- this is the sort of emotion I’ve been looking for in my work for a long time. It’s just- it’s _real_.” She looked up, suddenly uncertain. “If that’s ok, of course? Obviously this was-” She laughed a little, looking down. “I mean. This was- um. _Intimate_. If you’d rather I didn’t- but anyways. Maybe you could- you could talk about it. I want- um. I’d want to-”

“We’ll talk about it,” Merlin said, glancing up warmly at Arthur.

“Holy shit, did I just fuck everything up?” Gwen moaned, dropping her face into her knees.

Arthur laughed, and then Merlin was laughing too, putting a hand on her shoulder and resting the other over Arthur’s knee.

“No,” Merlin said. “I don’t think anything’s fucked up. I think the three of us are doing ok.”

“I’m not gonna say this wasn’t weird,” Arthur said. “It was super weird. But it was good, too, I think. Right?” He asked the last while looking at Merlin.

“Yeah,” Merlin said with a smile.

“Ok,” Gwen said. When she looked up she was grinning. “So- same time next week?”

“You two have a faculty meeting same time next week,” Arthur said with a smile. She was joking, making fun of what Merlin had said to him on that first night, back before he even knew Arthur’s name. But it was also the kind of joke that was only a joke if they said no.  “Maybe,” he said instead. “Maybe later. We’ll see.”

Gwen blushed and looked away.

“What were we talking about before this?” Arthur asked slowly, reaching for the wine again.

“The renovations in the faculty toilets in the business building,” Gwen said, frowning.

“Those jerks already have the newest toilets on campus, why should they be getting renovations?” Merlin demanded, and then the two of them were busy complaining and Arthur found himself laying back, impossibly happy and warm even as he lay naked underneath the robe on the chaise.

He wasn’t sure if it would be a good idea to do this again. Merlin already drove Arthur wild on a regular basis, if it were him and Gwen together they might just break him. Arthur smiled a little as their mundane conversation washed over him, impossibly soothing. He couldn’t help wondering what they’d have in store for him next time. If there was a next time. Somehow he had a feeling there would be. He could feel the corners of his lips curling up into a smile. He was already looking forward to it.

 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [barbitone](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/) \- NSFW art at [barbitone-afterdark](https://barbitone-afterdark.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you liked this one- please check out [Into Cézanne’s Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057025) and [Out of The Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067009) in the same verse :)


End file.
